


This Can't Be Happening to You

by GleefulMayhem



Category: Futurama
Genre: F/M, I promise, Trans, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Transgender, am I the only one?, but it's not porn, but she's just confused, it's plot, looks like Leela is transphobic, super vague episode reference, there is explicit sex, this had potential and then it was four in the morning, this is what happens when two people are born in different millennia, we need more trans!Fry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-02-05 18:00:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1827238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GleefulMayhem/pseuds/GleefulMayhem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Philip J. Fry:  Born the fourteenth of August in 1974 as Pheona Jessica Fry.<br/>Leela is not okay with this.<br/>(Happy ending, no transphobia.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Can't Be Happening to You

It wasn't the first time they kissed, but it was the first time it went this far (and that they would remember in the morning).

Leela slowly closed and opened her eye and leaned in to bite Fry's upper lip, pulling back to watch his face contort with pleasure.  Fry groaned and ground his hips into hers, too aroused to remember "clothes off" as the next step.  

In the twentieth century, he didn't do this, not unless the girl was too drunk to notice that his penis was purple and plastic.  But it's the thirty-first century now--it took them a week to get over robosexuality--he'll be fine here.  

Leela took off her tank top and gripped his biceps, pulling herself up so he could get a taste of her nipple.  He couldn't help but nip and pull on them, grabbing her waist and bringing her closer.  

Upon reaching this century, one of the first things he did was go to the shadiest, queerest corner in New New York, glad it was pretty much the same as in 1999.   He bought as much testosterone as he could smuggle to his apartment, not ready to deal with the newfangled healthcare system.  He was disappointed to find that the street quality of T was about the same in 3000 as it was in 1999.  Though it did make his clit grow about an inch.  

Said clit was tenting his briefs.  It would have tented his pants, but Leela had just removed them.  This is where he would close his eyes, ready for the size-related insults or the questioning stare or the accusing stare or the--.  

Instead, she took him in her mouth, stroking at it with her tongue and grazing his crudely formed balls with her bottom lip and holy shit did she have a suction cup hiding in there?

He squirted, all over her chin where it dripped to her breasts, and she just took one nipple in her mouth and tried to clean it off.   _I'm going to marry this woman_ , he thought, pulling her in for a kiss and fingering her to next week.   _Shopping list: 1) engagement ring, 2) all of the dildos in New New York_.  

-.-.-

"Fry, I think we need to talk."

Leela's arms were fondling his chest--scars long-gone there--but there was no contact at all lower, not even toes!

"Uh…"

"I know evolution doesn't work that quickly, so it wouldn't make sense for it to just be because of when you were born."  She paused, waiting for him to say something.  "But your penis looks a little ... _off_."  

He still didn't respond.  

"Were you abused?  Attacked?  You know I'll always be here if you need to talk, Fry."

"Well, uh."  He so desperately wants her to interrupt him.  She doesn't.  "I'm trans."

She stares blankly, "Fry, that doesn't answer my question."

"I've, uh, had a few surgeries to change my ... _vagina_ into a penis and …stuff."

She blinks her eye, once, twice, before comprehending.  "Oh, _Fry._  I've heard the stories, but I didn't know twentieth century medicine was so bad!"  She pulls him in for a choking embrace, her love nearly crushing through his bones.  "You've had your entire left arm re-grown, why didn't you just get the surgery now?"

Fry shrugs, "I don't know; healthcare is complicated."

"I'm so sorry you were born like this," she whispers, a tear coming to her eye in sympathy.  She places soft kisses up and down his throat.  

"It's not too bad.  I've been happy enough.  Just getting top surgery was enough, really."  Fry shrugs again, kissing the top of Leela's head.  

"Not that.  I'm sorry you were born in such a barbaric time in medicine.  It's easy to forget just how bad it was back then."

A comfortable, lazy silence grew between them.  Fry broke it.

"So if I was to, you know, finish the job…?"

"There's a booth three blocks from here that does surgeries, next to the hotdog and Apple stand."

"Thanks, Leela."

**Author's Note:**

> So, I am a transman, and I have completed top surgery, but I don't know the details of bottom surgery. If I am right (and I am according to a five minute, three a.m. Google search), I'm pretty sure it would still look butchered to Leela.  
> Even the "experts" can miss things. Call me out on any trans-related, grammatical, or canon-killing errors.


End file.
